Didn't I Promise You?
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: James made a promise to Logan and is determined to make good on his word. Sequel to 'What to do First.' [Established Jagan/Slash Oneshot]


**Didn't I Promise You?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything in relation to the show, the band or the guys themselves. This is my imagination put into words.

* * *

All was quiet in apartment 2J as James Diamond stood relaxed over the sink in the small but cosy kitchen, cleaning up after eating breakfast. He was quietly singing a random tune to himself while his hands washed off the last remnants of soap that were lingering on his dishes.

James couldn't be happier after the extremely enjoyable night he'd had with his boyfriends. He smiled remembering how many hours they spent together cuddled up on the couch watching an obscene amount of television.

Logan had insisted they catch up on a few _Big Bang Theory_ episodes that he'd missed in the past few weeks, and then Carlos had desperately wanted to watch some old instalments of _That 70's show_; the bubbly Latino found the decade specific humour to be particularly entertaining and both Kendall and James loved to bring joy to their two shorter band mates whenever they could.

Overall it had been a great start to their weekend alone, especially when considering the afternoon spent playing a certain board game. A wide grin stretched across the brunette's face as he dried his hands on a nearby dish towel.

_Still can't believe Logan had the balls to do that._

His thoughts started to drift off in wonder at the intense need Logan had displayed as the game went on but he was cut short when he heard heavy footsteps and a groan coming from behind him.

"_Carlos_," Kendall complained, "I'm coming, you don't need to break my arm off!"

James turned around to see the blonde being dragged towards the front door by a tanned hand that was wrapped tightly around his wrist. He laughed heartily as Kendall tried to break free.

The Latino in question smiled at James before addressing his other boyfriend.

"I don't want to be late, and look!"—he gestured his hand towards the large windows on the other side of the room—"We have to get there before it _really_ starts raining. I do _not_ want to get sick again," Carlos pressed, remembering how awful it had been when he'd caught the flu a few weeks back after playing around in the rain at the Palmwoods Park.

He shuddered once and then returned to pulling Kendall towards the door, causing him to sigh heavily but follow dutifully.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" James asked out of curiosity.

"I'm taking him to see that new Kung Fu movie down at the cinema, promised him that we'd go when we got the chance." Despite his faux irritation Kendall smiled down at Carlos and brought the smaller boy's hand up to his mouth to place a tender kiss on his knuckles. Carlos beamed up at him in return.

"Do you want to come, Jamie?" Carlos chirped, his attention returning to the brunette.

James had to think for a minute before answering. He didn't really have any plans for the day and he did like watching those kinds of movies but his mind wandered to Logan again and he decided that he didn't want to leave the raven haired boy alone in the apartment.

"Nah that's okay, sweetie," he replied lightly, "I think I'll just hang out around here this morning."

Kendall smiled at his taller lover in understanding, knowing full well that James didn't like leaving a man behind, so to speak.

"We'll see you later then, babe," he said, turning the tables and leading Carlos out the door, the smaller boy called out a goodbye to James through the cute grin that was plastered on his face.

When the loud bang of wood against its frame signalled that they were really gone, James walked over to the couch and sat down in the closest corner. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his reading glasses and a stack of various magazines, content to sit and wait for his smart roommate to show himself.

After only ten or so minutes had passed Logan strolled into the large room and plonked himself down on the couch right beside James. He looked down at the book in his hands and then glanced over happily seeing that his boyfriend was also deeply submerged in his own reading. Snuggling in closer he placed a kiss onto James' shoulder.

"What're you reading?" Logan inquired casually, resting his chin where he'd just had his lips.

Looking up from his magazine James smiled lazily and brushed his nose against Logan's. "Nothing important," he supplied, "but I find it interesting." Chuckling briefly at himself he pushed the glasses back up his nose before they could slip down any further. Logan laughed too and they both grinned at each other.

"Not a good day to be down by the pool is it?" Logan grimaced playfully, "Guess you're stuck with me."

The teasing tone in Logan's voice made James' eyes dance with mirth.

His grin widened. "How unfortunate."

"Oh! _The horror_," Logan gave him an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, they both laughed at each other's ridiculousness.

"God, I love you," the brunette stated when he'd calmed down.

"Me too, baby," Logan chuckled.

"You gonna read too?" James questioned, noticing the heavy object resting beside Logan.

"Yeah, I'm up to a great part in my book so I really want to find out what happens next."

"Sounds good to me, nothing I'd rather be doing than sitting here with you."

Logan blushed and looked down at his lap. "You're so sweet to me James."

"Shouldn't I be?" James teased.

The shorter boy couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his lips.

"_What_?" James coaxed, moving one of his hands to tickle at his boyfriend's side, "I'm right aren't I?"

Logan was laughing again as he batted the other boy's hand away and looked up into his eyes, "Yes, _yes_, now stop! You know how ticklish I am."

"That I do," the taller boy purred leaning in to place a kiss on Logan's ear which caused an uncontrollable shiver to run down the other's spine.

Somehow managing to recover quickly, Logan brought a hand up and pushed James' face back making the brunette pout.

"So cute."

"_Not_ cute," James grumbled quietly in response and went back to reading his magazine, quietly hoping that his boyfriend would sooth his ruffled feathers.

To James' dismay, Logan just smiled and did the same; he situated himself more comfortably against James' side before grabbing a pillow to rest his book on. Flipping it open to the page he last read he began to absorb the new words and could feel himself instantly getting lost in the story.

They sat together like this for quite a while, both enjoying the silent company of the other and the relaxing sound of rain and wind pattering on the windows beside them. James had just flicked to a new page in his celebrity related magazine and was skimming through an article about the struggles couples face when promising ridiculous things to each other that never eventuate. Not being overly captured by the story he went to again turn the glossy page but a sudden sneeze made him pause.

As Logan brushed the back of his palm under his nose, eyes continuing to take in the words of his book, James glanced at him sideways.

"Bless you."

Jumping slightly in surprise, Logan turned to peer at James with a warm smile. "Thank you."

He placed a kiss to James' cheek and then stood up to pad slowly over into the kitchen. James followed his boyfriend with his eyes before looking back down at the article. His eyes randomly froze over the word 'promises' that was written in large bolded capital letters.

Suddenly it all came back to him.

He remembered in quick flashes his brief moments of intimacy with Logan the afternoon before, the board game hadn't been providing them with sufficient enough opportunities to be together and the mild frustration he felt then was bubbling up inside him again at the memories.

Hearing Logan whistle quietly after throwing away a used tissue, James tried to keep his expression neutral; he unconsciously held his breath. Something he'd said to the shorter brunette flooded his mind.

_Later, I promise you._

He'd promised Logan a later for just the two of them, where they could express their devotion to each other in the best way they knew how. Although both of them loved Kendall and Carlos just as much, there were times when they would all choose one person and couple off to do things separately. They felt that this brought them all closer together and kept their bond strong because in honesty, spending time with four guys' twenty-four/seven could be difficult without going a little crazy.

James' hands tightened into fists over the magazine as he took in the fine specimen that his lover was: shorter than himself, but he liked the fact that Logan's frame fit so perfectly against his own; he loved the deep chocolate eyes that he shared silent conversations with and Logan's slim stature that would appear modest to most people but in reality underneath all the clothes there were distinct muscles that rippled across the marble-like skin.

The hazel eyed boy had to rein in a groan as his eyes wandered lower over Logan's body. He was walking back over to the couch and the slight movement of his hips was drawing attention to the creases his lightly coloured pants made near his groin.

James thanked every saint he could think of that he was wearing his glasses and that Logan chose to wear pants other than jeans. Biting on his lower lip, he was glad that his boyfriend hadn't noticed his body tensing; Logan was too busy staring out the window. Of the four of them he loved thunderstorms and rainy days in general more; it meant that he could do exactly what he was doing now- enjoying a good book and snuggling close to whichever one of his best friends' would accommodate him.

"Looks like it may be clearing slightly," Logan stated with a grimace, he really had wanted the cooler weather to last a while longer. James' warmth beside him on the couch provided the perfect comfort and he didn't want it to end just yet.

Snapped out of his reverie, James begrudgingly tore his gaze way from the heart stopper he knew was waiting beneath those pants. "Does it?" he uttered quietly.

"Mmmhmm."

"It's okay, Logie," the taller boy soothed after a moment had passed, "we'll just have to make the most of it while it lasts." He hoped that Logan didn't catch on to the undercurrent in his voice but the guy was a genius and could mask his face so well that it was anybody's guess.

Nodding his head in agreement, Logan situated himself back on the couch and took up his book once more to continue from where he left off.

Knowing he had to go about this smoothly, James tried to keep his body relaxed and his heart rate down. He pretended to be reading another article despite his glasses fogging slightly as his body temperature rose. His mind worked over how to go about initiating something with Logan.

Under any other circumstances it would have been easy. He'd of hoisted the smaller boy over his shoulder and carried him down the hall and into bed for however many hours it took for them to be thoroughly exhausted.

On days like this though, seducing Logan had always proved to be a challenge.

Once the raven haired boy got himself nice and cosy and content to read it was excruciatingly difficult to break him out of it, not just for sex but anything in general. There had been many occasions on rainy days where the guys had left the apartment without him when something suddenly came up, the smart boy refusing to move a muscle, declaring that out of 365 days a year there were few in California that allowed him to rug up and get comfortable.

Although the chances were slim, James knew that his tightly wound lover could indeed be broken and he was definitely the one who stood the best chance at making it happen.

Deciding on a plan of action the brunette discretely closed his magazine and tucked it away under the thigh that wasn't flush against Logan's; he raised his arm and wrapped it around his boyfriend's shoulders, breathing out a sigh in relief when the boy in question didn't push him away but nuzzled in.

With feather light fingertips James aimlessly began to draw patterns over the material covering Logan's arm. He smiled slowly when Logan moved his head so it was resting back against his shoulder even though the arms holding the book rose as well to accommodate the change of angle.

James groaned internally and then moved his hand higher to scratch soothingly at Logan's scalp through his short hair, something he knew he loved. The pretty boy was pleased when he heard the quiet moan Logan tried hide.

Feeling like he was slowly getting somewhere he decided to chance turning his head to the side as best he could in this position and place small but lingering kisses to various spots on Logan's forehead, temple and cheek.

"What are you doing, James?" Logan chastised.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Logan?" James purred.

"Yes," the shorter brunette rolled his eyes as James' lips continued to press lightly against his face, "but why are you doing this _now_?"

"Because I can?"

"Really, James?" Logan snorted, snapping his book shut whilst memorizing the page number.

Meanwhile, the hazel eyed boy had managed to move his mouth so it hovered over Logan's ear shell. Giving a determined bite to the cartilage before him, James replied sexily, "_Really_, Logan."

Not being one of the four who could easily hide when he was getting turned on, Logan wasn't surprised by the high pitched whine that left his throat at James' voice in his ear. Not ready to give in just yet, he tried to break himself out of James' hold but failed miserably when the stronger boy's arm tightened tenfold around his shoulders.

Whining in frustration now, Logan turned pleading eyes on his God of a boyfriend.

"I just wanna read my book, Jamie."

"You can read your book later, sweetheart," James reasoned authoritatively, the fingers of his free hand pressing a firm line up Logan's thigh only to stop incredibly close to a certain somewhere.

Logan's muscles tightened at the feeling, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"B-but the weather is clearing, s-see!"

"_Logan_." The words were whispered but menacing.

"Y-yes?" He was going to lose this battle. He knew it; James knew it. On top of everything his traitorous body wasn't doing him any favours, the material around his crotch had tightened and he had no doubt that James had noticed, a small but obvious smirk was tugging at the pretty boy's lips because of it.

Logan was right of course, James had indeed realised that his actions were having an effect on the squirming boy next to him and he couldn't be happier at the fact. Taking a different tactic to drive his boyfriend to the brink of insanity he began playing with Logan's fingers, the ones that were clutching onto the hard book for dear life.

"Do you want to know what I was reading in my magazine just before, Logie?" he breathed sensually, rubbing Logan's longest finger with two of his own in a manner which reminded the shorter brunette of James' hand wrapped around something else of the same shape that belonged to him.

Not even trying to control the loud groan that escaped him this time, Logan nodded his head.

"Good boy, that's what I like to see," James hummed against the boy's temple. "I was skimming over an article when something about promises caught my eye..." he trailed off.

Logan's breath hitched in his throat. He licked his lips knowing what the other boy was going to say next.

"And it reminded me," James continued whimsically, "of something I said to you yesterday..."

Turning Logan's chin to face him, James rubbed his thumb across the plump bottom lip on his lover's face. "Do you remember what I said to you?" he inquired softly.

Logan could feel his breath brushing across the digit on his lip and the look James was sending him had his body tingling, the hazel eyes he adored were hooded with lust.

"I—"

James didn't let him finish. "Do you remember how much you wanted me, baby?"

"—always want you Jay," Logan slipped in.

The brunette smiled at that but continued.

"How turned on you were?" he breathed, "How hot you were making me feel..."

Logan moaned at that, remembering exactly the emotions which were coursing through his body in regards to James despite the presence of his other two boyfriends.

"I wanted to lay you down on the coffee table and have you over and over again," James groaned, sucking his lips into his mouth briefly at the thought.

"_J-James_..." Logan stuttered feebly, his hand grasping the couch cushion beneath him.

"I may have forgotten that I promised you I'd take you, but I remember now and I plan on keeping my word," James all but growled possessively. He cemented his words by roughly squeezing Logan's crotch once.

The genius' resolve had all but evaporated by now and he found himself unconsciously thrusting up into the air as James moved his hand away. With his eyes closed and his lips pursed, Logan finally begged James for more.

After that things happened very quickly. James stood and immediately pulled Logan up with him, his book falling noisily to the floor as they made their way hurriedly down the hallway.

The taller boy stopped halfway down it and slammed Logan against the wall and smashed their lips together messily while his hips rutted into his lover's forcefully. Logan brought his hands up to bury themselves into James' hair but to his pleasure he found them being almost instantly grabbed and pinned to the wall above his head as James licked a line down the side of his neck before biting his way back up to his ear.

James held both of Logan's hands in one of his and slipped his other under the hem of the shorter boy's shirt to rub teasingly just above his pants line; he loved the feeling of Logan's smooth and cool skin against the backs of his fingers.

Logan was whimpering at each grind of James' hips and he was desperately trying to wiggle his hands free, he needed to hold onto James, any part of him would do, but the grip around his wrists held firm so that all he could do was writhe helplessly and take whatever James gave him.

When James was sure Logan had endured enough blissful torture he rested their foreheads together and let out a steady breath ignoring the glasses that were slowly sliding down his nose, his lips only millimetres away from their counterpart.

"Gonna fuck you so hard, Logan, you won't be able to walk until Monday," James promised darkly, tugging the other's lip harshly between his teeth which caused Logan to shiver, his arms starting to hurt from being held up.

"Right here?" he whispered.

"No."

Logan's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Gonna lie you down on Carlos' bed so you can smell him and Kendall while I pound into you with your legs over my shoulders."

The idea of James owning him on Carlos' bed with his head on the pillow that was spattered with Kendall's come made his knees give out; luckily the taller boy's body was doing a good job of keeping him plastered upright against the wall because he otherwise would have fallen face first into the carpet.

Both pairs of eyes met heatedly; thinking about how much their blonde boyfriend loved to give their playful Latino facials in the morning when he refused to wake up clouded their vision. They had watched it happen on countless occasions and the images swimming in their minds now made them groan in ecstasy.

"Ngh, James!" Logan whimpered, his hips rolling forward in anticipation.

"Bet you'd like that huh?" James teased, trailing kisses along the brunette's jaw.

"For the love of G-God, James,"

"God can't help you, baby, you're all mine now." He released Logan's hands which instantly grabbed at his shirt and held on tightly; moving the shorter boy's collar aside he sucked leisurely at a soft patch of skin that he knew Logan found to be extremely sensitive. He wasn't disappointed when Logan attempted to push him away after he pulled the skin into his mouth harder, the sensation obviously very overpowering.

Laughing, James pulled back to once again look into Logan's eyes. "And wait until I tell the guys how hard you came breathing them in as well as me... Bet they'll fuck you twice as hard as I do," he snickered, repositioning his glasses at the same time.

"Fuck, Jay." Logan panted.

"I _told _you, I _plan_ to." And with that James dragged his lover through the doorway just ahead of them which happened to be his and Carlos' bedroom; there was no need to close the door behind them so they left it wide open and walked to stand in front of the small tanned boy's bed.

"Arms up," James ordered determinedly, as he carefully began to pull Logan's shirt up and over his torso. Logan obliged immediately and the taller brunette groaned when the movement caused his lover's hair to be tousled sexily. Throwing the garment across the room, James swiftly removed his own and decided to get his belt out of the way at the same time.

Logan was watching James' muscles tense with every turn he made and he desperately wanted to jump the gun and take the rest of his clothes off but he knew James liked to do things his way so he didn't move an inch.

When James' attention returned to his shorter friend his face was saturated with lust; he brought a hand up and traced his fingers along Logan's happy trail, through his sternum and across to his left nipple.

He twisted the bud firmly between two fingers and when Logan went to step back reflexively from the feeling he wrapped his free arm around him so he couldn't get away.

"J-James—" Logan gasped, his head flicking back in over sensitive pleasure.

"Like that?" James breathed into his boyfriend's ear, bringing his tongue out to lick at the lobe.

The raven haired boy moaned loudly and nodded once as James' hand moved over to his other nipple, squeezing it even tighter than he had the other one.

James took advantage of Logan's exposed neck and bent his face down to suck at random spots along the pale and smooth skin that tasted like heaven on his tongue. Logan could feel his heart pounding in his ribcage because of what James was doing to his body and his hands were feebly grasping at the taller boys material covered hips.

Feeling the backs of his thighs hit the bed behind him, Logan didn't realise that he'd been slowly manoeuvred backwards by James who was trying to ease them both onto the soft mattress below.

"Lie down, Logie," James hedged urgently, loosening his hold.

"Kay," Logan complied and lowered himself down so that his legs were still dangling off the edge. James brought his body over Logan's and kissed him passionately on the mouth, teasing his tongue in between the soft lips to mingle with Logan's.

His glasses had by now slipped so far down his nose that James had finally had enough of them. Supporting himself on one arm, he yanked them off of his face and through them to the other side of the bed.

"Aw..." Logan complained at his action, "You look so hot in your glasses, baby."

"They were annoying me," James shrugged nonchalantly and bent back down to continue preoccupying Logan with his mouth while he expertly undid his pants and managed to tug them and the boy's underwear down just past his ass.

Logan was whimpering into his mouth but didn't make a move to do anything other than kiss James back enthusiastically.

He bucked up into his boyfriend's hand when he felt James start to stoke him teasingly, not applying much pressure to his movements at all just to make Logan's hardness strain even further. The brunette in question was playing with Logan's tongue with his own in the middle of their joined mouths, trying to coax him to be a more active participant in what they were doing instead of just floundering like a fish out of water.

Eventually James decided to slip down onto his knees and pushed Logan's legs further apart after having pulled the remaining clothing off of his love's body. Logan immediately wrapped his ankles around James' neck to forcefully bring his face closer.

"Want something do you, Logan?" James grinned, whilst managing to keep his face just centimetres away from the short curly hairs littering the skin right in front of him. He felt Logan twitch as his breath ghosted over him and small goose bumps had formed all over his thighs.

"James, please," he whined, trying to tighten his legs and surprised at the amount of strength James had in his shoulders.

"Tell me where you want me," James breathed again purposely.

"On my dick, on my dick," Logan chanted, canting his hips upwards.

Smirking, James finally brought his face down and covered Logan's head with the warmth of his mouth. He sucked hard on the flesh between his lips, savouring the feeling and taste that he never would get enough of. Forcing his tongue a little way down into the slit he delighted in Logan's frequent noises of satisfaction from above and kneaded his hands under Logan's ass.

Taking that as what it was, an invitation to start moving, Logan reached down with both hands and held onto James' soft locks as he thrust not so gently up into the skilled mouth.

James groaned as the length slipped further and further down his throat, saliva running freely from the corners of his mouth without his control as Logan occasionally kept his nose buried at the base before releasing him only to do it again after a few thrusts.

His eyes were shut tight through all of this but as he felt Logan's body start to shake; he opened them and starred up in a watery gaze at his boyfriend whose own eyes he couldn't see because his head was flung back at such an angle that all that was visible from below was the underside of his chin and the Adam's apple in his throat going to town every time Logan swallowed as he tried to take in extra breathes of air.

James knew that Logan was close and although he loved taking all of his boyfriends' seed he didn't want to have to wait for Logan to recover before they could continue. Making different moaning sounds around Logan's length, James desperately tried to catch the boy's attention.

It took a minute or so for Logan to respond, thinking that James was just enjoying what he was doing as much as he was enjoying receiving it.

Leaning up on his elbow he held James' head down all the way on himself, clearly having no intention of stopping anytime soon. "What is it?" he asked gruffly.

James groaned and closed his eyes, pushing back on Logan's constricting legs.

Heaving a reluctant sigh, Logan released his boyfriend completely and fell back onto the mattress with an audible protest from its springs.

"I was _so_ close, James," he uttered.

James had to sit on his heels for a minute and breathe before he replied. "I know, that's why I stopped you."

Sitting up completely this time, Logan looked into James' eyes with a retort ready on his tongue until he realised what the other boy was saying.

"Oh," he whispered, eyes softening, "sorry baby, I just—"

"I know," James laughed, running a hand through his hair, "I know how you get whenever I do that."

And it was true; out of all of them James was the best at giving blow jobs. It was most likely because he was the only one who didn't have any kind of gag reflex. He could probably take down two cocks at once and still not have a problem; not that they'd ever tried that before.

But that wasn't to say that James was the most skilled member of their little group, they all had something they were especially "better" at then the others and they all used them to their advantage at any and every opportunity that presented itself.

Carlos was very good with his hands; whether it was giving his boyfriends' a massage after a long day (which more often than not, turned into more) or if he was using his skilled fingers to bring them to orgasm with no help from any other part of his body. He knew just how to stroke them and exactly what each of them liked when he fingered them. Apart from that the others guys loved his mouth too and had commented on its sexiness more than once.

Kendall on the other hand had an extensive knowledge of different sexual positions, it didn't matter if it was to have sex in or to administer blowjobs or hand jobs. He was always ready with a new one and particularly liked to see which positions his lovers reacted to better than others. James, he found for example, liked ones that involved toys and others requiring standing up; Logan preferred the more intimate ones that allowed them to still be able to kiss one another and Carlos loved to be bent over things and wasn't shy about how much he liked being restrained.

Logan's skill in the bedroom was more refined than the others' were; he drove his boyfriends crazy by the way he acted when making love- being so receptive to whatever they did to him, his facial expressions along with the pleasured movements of his body caused the lust to overflow in whoever he was with at the time. They just couldn't get enough of his deliberate and practised show of innocence, and Logan prided himself on his ability to make his lovers wild.

Logan was brought back to the present when he heard James fumbling about to take his pants and underwear off; he greedily watched his lover getting naked before his eyes and swallowed hard so he wouldn't drool all over himself.

"Ready?" James inquired, taking a step closer.

"More than ready." And with that Logan scooted back so that his head was resting cosily on Carlos' fluffy pillow, his legs instinctively spreading open waiting for James.

"Don't you remember what I told you, Logan?" James tisked, and crawled up to his lover.

"Huh?" the shorter boy replied dumbly.

"I _said_," James hissed as he braced his hands around Logan's knees and brought them together firmly, "I want you to breathe in the three of us." With that he flipped the boy over onto his stomach eliciting a shocked squeal from him.

"I-I forgot," Logan stammered, but willingly pressed his face into the pillow before James forced him too.

"Mmm, that's fine, baby," James growled as he spread Logan's ass cheeks apart, "I didn't."

Logan shivered in response and listened to the sloppy sounds James' mouth was making, he knew without looking that at least two long fingers were being meticulously covered in saliva.

When he felt one of James' hands holding his hip he lifted his ass up a little in excitement and took in a huge whiff from the pillow, knowing that it would please James.

What he didn't expect was for his eyes to roll completely into his skull at the smell; it was intoxicating and familiar, the mixture of Carlos' sweat and Kendall's come forever engrained into his senses. As he took another breath one finger was suddenly plunged all the way inside of him and he let out the loudest groan when it crooked up into his prostate.

James was smiling ridiculously because he could hear the deep inhales Logan was taking every few seconds; he knew how effective smells and other recognisable stimuli could be in these situations and Logan had reacted just the way he'd wanted him too.

Not wasting any time, his second finger was added in next to the first and he moved them together slowly. Logan mewled and rocked his hips backwards while trying to keep his face in the middle of the pillow where the scents were the strongest.

James meanwhile was stroking his own member in time with the movements of his fingers; the pressure in his groin was too strong for him to wait until he was sheathed inside Logan. He was sure he'd explode instantly after seeing his boyfriend writhe around like this because of Kendall and Carlos' indirect presence.

He justified his touching as a precautionary action.

"_James_, get inside me...NOW!" Logan shouted unexpectedly after a few pointed jabs to his sweet spot.

In a daze himself, James removed his fingers blindly and told Logan to turn over which he was happy to do because he loved being able to see James' face and kiss him.

Logan wrapped his arms and legs around James once he had gotten into position and was inadvertently prodding his hard erection against his hole; smiling up at his lover, he waited as James spat in his palm and used the moisture to prepare himself.

"Turn your face into the pillow," James commanded quickly at the last minute.

Rolling his eyes, Logan did as he was told. "You're not gonna drop this, are you?"

"Uh-uh," James agreed, as he pushed himself inside.

"Ngggh, Jay," Logan moaned wantonly.

"Good, baby?" He accentuated his statement by swivelling his hips from side to side and peppered Logan's available cheek with kisses.

"Hell yeah," Logan sighed, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth perversely. "Give me more, _please_ give me more."

Having taken his time enough that afternoon, James heeded his boyfriend's words and pulled out half way before surging back in; he kept his thrusts short and to the point knowing that they both wouldn't last long at this point regardless of what he did.

They were too worked up and he decided to go at it full throttle.

"So tight, baby, how are you always so fucking tight," James murmured to himself, as he latched his mouth onto Logan's collarbone and sucked, his thrusting so hard it was making the entire bed shake beneath them.

Meanwhile Logan had brought his right arm down to hold one side of the pillow flush against his face, he was mouthing at the material trying to somehow transfer the taste onto his tongue at the same time as breathing in the smell.

James was lost in sensation- Logan's muscles clenching around him in more than one way, so when he thought he heard something resonating from behind them he wasn't fazed.

He lent up and untangled Logan's legs from around his waist and hoisted them up onto his shoulders which instantly made his cock slide further into the warm heat of Logan's ass.

"F-fuck," he panted, taking slow calculated jolts forward.

His attention swung back to Logan when the shorter boy groaned deeply at the slight flavour finally being transferred into his mouth after he'd sucked a sizeable wet patch onto the pillowcase.

"Nghh, K-Kendall!" he moaned...

"C-Carlos," he trailed off...

"Wish they were here do you?" James smirked, changing his angle so he was now stabbing into Logan's prostate.

"Kendall could fuck your pretty l-little mouth while Carlos j-jerked you off."

"_James_!—"

"And I would keep fucking you, just like this, you know you l-love it," James finished haughtily.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna come!" Logan managed before James' mouth was invading his, the air stopping in his windpipe as his tongue was forced into battle by James'.

The pretty boy was almost about to lose it himself but he was set on making Logan get there first so he could feel the vice like grip squeezing his release out of him.

"S-Shit, Logan!" James exclaimed, and manoeuvred a hand down to rapidly stroke his lover's cock which had Logan's cries of ecstasy turn into a silent gasp as his whole body froze and a sticky warmness covered his stomach through James' hand.

The taller boy continued to plough into Logan through his orgasm; he was right on the edge and needed a push to topple over.

He got what he wished for when Logan started mumbling quietly under his breath, James could make out something along the lines of '_JamesCarlosKendallCarlosJamesJames_' as well as 'so good' and 'fuck me harder.'

The genius' eyes were open and looking up at him slightly crazy and slightly clouded over and James just could not stop the heat from rising in his body at the combination of things Logan was doing to him.

James' orgasm crashed over him intensely; with his face buried in Logan's neck he didn't stop moving in and out until a minute after all the waves of pleasure had subsided. He dropped Logan's legs from his shoulders and fell onto him as they panted and gasped together in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

At some point James' softening length slipped out and Logan could feel the warm liquid slowly trickling out of him; he moaned tiredly and rubbed his hands soothingly across the dimples in James' lower back.

"That's nice," James sighed dreamily, nuzzling his face into Logan's neck and breathing deep.

"Mmmhmm," Logan hummed.

"But you know what was _really_ nice?" another voice commented and startled them both into turning around and sitting up.

It was Kendall.

Standing just inside the doorway with Carlos close by his side, their eyes were as dark as the night sky and obvious bulges adorned the fronts of their pants.

"H-How—" Logan started.

"—Long enough to see James fucking you while you were screaming my name," Carlos finished for him.

"Jesus," James exclaimed, his own eyes widening, "you were watching us?" The two standing boys nodded in response. "That's so fucking hot. Damn it, I'm getting hard all over again!"

"I can see that." Kendall licked his lips and walked over to James' side of the bed. He looked back at Carlos who got the message and went to stand on the other side near Logan.

"That was the raunchiest thing I've ever seen," Carlos purred darkly, caressing Logan's cheek.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, babe," Kendall added just as darkly.

James and Logan both groaned as the other two boys leant down and started stroking their softened members back to their former glory.

"Think it's our turn to have some fun with you two," Carlos mused, whilst hopping onto the bed.

James laughed heartily before Kendall squeezed him hard.

"Told you they'd fuck you twice as hard as I would!"


End file.
